The human-body potential controlling electrotherapeutic device according to the present invention is provided with mutually independent circuits so that a simultaneous contact of any outputting poles taken from respective positive(+) and/or negative(−) pole sources and/or multiple pole sources including a number of (+) and (−) poles results in minimized or seldom short-circuit.
Accordingly even a simultaneous use of positive and negative poles onto human skin tissues guarantees safety.
In the morbid areas of a human body there are cations and anions in their incomplete state, originated from metabolic products, wherein cations are augmented together with other cations and anions are augmented together with other anions. These interfere with the normal blood flow causing extravasated blood or blood congestion, whereby both capillary vessels and nerve tissues are suppressed, causing the lacking supply of nutritious substance and oxygen. These morbid areas become habitats for bacteria leading to various diseases. Likewise, when cations and anions are accumulated excessively either outside or inside the cellular membranes, potential difference and therewith tension are increased ultimately to cause diseases.
The reason why the ions or pre-ions with the equal polarity in their incomplete or metastable state as described above flock together is believed to be owing to the failure in finding their counter ions they desire, such as electrons or protons. The incompleteness may induce the particles of identical polarity to aggregate to a larger cluster until they meet with counterparts, however they stay flocked together no more, once they meet true counterparts with opposite polarity due to the electric repulsive force between equal polarities.
Therefore, the electrons and protons generated from the therapeutic device according to the invention are expected to seek the balance between ions by the dual characteristics to promote combination, neutralization and dissolution through inter-polar reciprocal action, namely give and take action, with the incomplete ions on the morbid areas of a human body.
When a balance between incomplete ions is established, the dissolution of the inflammatory products on the morbid areas may be accelerated and cells as well as tissues may be regenerated as normal. Further, instant neutralization heat is generated in the course of binding and neutralizing between the elements generated by the inventive therapeutic device and physical incomplete ions, causing disinfecting action. Accordingly, the recovery in the regulating function and immunity function of a human body itself can be expected, so that the diseases may be eliminated or may be prevented.
The conventional electrotherapeutic apparatuses include physical treating devices based on high, medium and low frequency, employing direct(DC), alternating(AC) or pulsating current(PC), wherein the positive(+) and negative(−) poles derived from the devices produce the action of short circuit in human body as a conductor due to their compatible relation. A simple action as an electric conductor without the intimate mutual relation with the morbid areas on human body prevents the disease causing materials from being removed. Thus, substantially no other effect than temporary physical effect through heat, vibration or stimulus could be attained with those conventional treating devices, even risking the human bodies depending on the cases.
Although single-pole therapeutic devices were introduced recently to resolve the problem as described above, the use of only one pole out of two electric poles has the disadvantage that one-sided change in human body is induced even to bring forth a potential imbalance in tissues and cells.
Accordingly, the originally intended goal of curing diseases was hardly achieved with the conventional therapeutic apparatuses mainly because the ionic imbalance representing the fundamental source of illness was not corrected. Furthermore, the side effect including an electric shock from short-circuit, electric burns on physical tissues and the like caused even shunning of electrotherapy, whereby the purpose of treating diseases could not be attained.